stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg/Archief/12
Categorie:Archief Franstalige wikistad Ik zou graag een Franstalige wiki oprichten, maar is dit goed voor jullie? En willen er vrijwilligers helpen?? Ik kan behoorlijk goed Frans, ik krijg het toch al bijna 4 jaar ;) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Hoe zullen we het land daar noemen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) ::Liberté erin verwerken, want Libertas komt daar toch van (veronderstel ik) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Wel, als Ilemulando en Adlibita hetzelfde betekenen als Libertas, zou het kunnen denk ik, maar ik dacht meer aan een andere naam, niet teveel hetzelfde, snap je? Maar Pays de Liberté ofzo zou wel kunnen denk ik, ik weet het niet, kan nog niet zo goed Frans, moet eerst Duits leren, ga naar Duitsland. TahR78 |Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Tu ne parles pas bien français? 6 juni 2008 15:05(UTC) :::::Nee, ik spreek geen Francais (ik weet wel dat dat Frans betekent). TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat ik vooral bij de andere Vlamingen moet zijn, wij krijgen zeer snel Frans, leer volgend jaar pas engels, en binnen 3 jaar pas Duits! Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Misschien helpt dat, of misschien zijn er hier Fransen die naar Nederland verhuist zijn, maar he, niet alleen Vlamingen kunnen Frans! Ik leer ook volgend jaar Engels. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::Volwassenen worden in België wel verondersteld dit te kunnen, maar natuurlijk is het waar wat je zegt ;) Men vader kan goed Frans, maar men moeder heeft het nooit nodig en kan het niet zo goed meer Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::Mijn ouders kunnen je ook niet helpen, mijn moeder heeft wel Frans geleerd, maar ze heeft het niet gebruikt, ze gebruikt meer de Duitse taal, en mijn vader is helaas dood, dus sorry. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) : Villevirtuelle en habitants, oops, ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik kan ook geen frans... wel een beetje duits :p 7 jun 2008 20:12 (UTC) :::Deutsch macht spaß. --OWTB 8 jun 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::Penso que no... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:24 (UTC) :::::Pienso ipv penso. 8 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) ::::::tis geen Spaans, 'dummy'. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Ist dan Roemeens? 8 jun 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Je ziet toch zo dat het Negeriaans is? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Mo, en ik ma peizn dant Abinomn was! 8 jun 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Arme jongen :( --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( 8 jun 2008 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nee, tis geen Roemeens... Campania! 9 jun 2008 06:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nee''geriaans'' :o --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::O wacht. Nee --> Nee-ger --> Neger --> Negeer. Campania! 9 jun 2008 14:02 (UTC) Neue Benutzern Ofzo, we hebben nieuwe gebruikers nodig. Wat kunnen we doen? Reclame maken op: *Wikipedia? *Andere Nederlandstalige wiki's? Iemand anders? :S Campania! 8 jun 2008 08:26 (UTC) : Met de staatsbot op alle OP van alle gebuikers van Wiki een bericht posten? -- 8 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :: Helpt meestal niet. En anders: of met OWTBot (6) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::: Wat werkt meestal niet? -- 8 jun 2008 09:25 (UTC) ::::Wat is met m'n bot aan de hand? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:21 (UTC) Gokken Tijd voor een gokspelletje (ivm 't EK!) Campania! 9 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :En Roemenië - Nederland, 4-0 :] --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) ::Minstens. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) La Cettatie!!! K'ben benoemd tot moderator! :) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :Waar? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::Ah in Cettatie ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Verkiezingen Iedereen wordt gevraagd om nog zo snel mogelijk te stemmen en liefst op elke functie. Dank u! -- 14 jun 2008 10:30 (UTC) Hoofdzetels van bedrijven Mag je ook artikelen aanmaken over hoofdzetels van bedrijven, zoals bij Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) :Yup. Campania! 14 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::En mag je het ook een naam geven, zoals Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :::Yup Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Yes sir. Campania! 14 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) :::::ook met zo een infobox? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::::Als je het wenst. Campania! 14 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Sportcomplex CV? 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia Is er nog een geschikte plek voor een rijschool? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:55 (UTC) :Skeenth? (A) Neeh, ik denk Muntegu. Campania! 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Laten we dan beginnen met het gemeenteplan van Muntegu-Universite. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC :::Hier ben ik mee bezig, nog even geduld aub. -- 15 jun 2008 16:11 (UTC) Zijn er nog andere beschikbare plaatsen? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 16:02 (UTC) Sportwijk Ik wil even melden dat de sportwijk er anders gaat uitzien ;) Ben al begonnen ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) Blokkades Waarom al die energie verspillen ? Maak een paar fijne artikels om passanten en nieuwsgierige bezoekers aan te trekken. smile ¿Lars Washington? 15 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia vervolg Is er nog ergens een plekje vrij? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 16:01 (UTC) Toerisme Wel ministerie kan dit onder zijn hoede nemen?? Greenday2 17 jun 2008 06:08 (UTC) '7 6 nieuwe gebruikers??!!! ' Heb ik iets gemist? Ligency, LeighM, Idrye, Miles Cantrone, Anffi, Splifit en mahfer??? Welkom :) Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:27 (UTC) :Nee. Ik ben een oude gebruiker. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Ah, oke veranderd :P Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Ik zie. Ik ben een goede dichter. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Minister van Milieu en leefbaarheid Deze is nog niet online geweest sinds de uitslag, goeie start... Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :Misschien is de minister plannen aan het maken, geduld is ook een schone zaak he Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::Heeft het regeringsakkoord ook nog niet getekend ;) Misschien kan dit komen door examens Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::Nee, zijn computer is kapot. Hij komt wel af en toe online, dan zit hij bij mij :) --OWTB 19 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC) ::::Aah, oké ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 04:48 (UTC) :::::Computer is nog steeds kapot. Zit nu bij mijn oma :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::::La bunică ;-) Campania! 19 jun 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik toch? :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Sigur că da. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) Iedereen stemmen >>>> Forum:Stemlokaal <<<< Campania! 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) :Nu! ;p Campania! 20 jun 2008 13:24 (UTC) Sjabloon Welk sjabloon moet ik op de pagina van mezelf gebruiken, nu ik die ga maken? Ik ben dan geen politicus, maar dan wel organisator, sportjournalist, baas, auteur en leraar... Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Oh, gebruik toch maar "politicus" hoor :) Dat kan geen kwaad. We hebben hier in tegenstelling tot in Lovia nu eenmaal geen algemene persoonssjablonen. 21 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:59 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Plaats om op te treden gezocht Hé, iedereen. Om het debuutalbum van Chassis Malicious uit te brengen zou MC Records graag een release party geven. Daarom ben ik op zoek naar een leuk(e) café, bar of plek in het algemeen om dat de te doen. Enkele ideeën? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 11:48 (UTC) :Misschien in ro:Centrul Vechi, op het grote plein? Vandaag viert Adlibita namelijk haar feestdag, sinds vandaag bestaat 't 1 jaar . Ist OK? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::Proficiat! Maar het grote plein lijkt mij te... groot. Ik ben ook meer op zoek naar iets in Libertas, of Lovia. MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:04 (UTC) :::OK, mss Bar oan 't Strand :P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::::Hm, ''me like, me like... Leuke locatie, niet te chic, niet te groot. Lijkt me de ideale plek om van muziek te genieten met een drankje in je hand. Ik zou het feestje graag op 1 juli geven. Is dat mogelijk? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :::::O ja hoor, ga je gang :D [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:17 (UTC) Wie is zo aardig een plekje te ruimen voor een belangrijk gebouw? Wil iemand ergens plek maken voor een moskee? Je krijgt er een vergoeding van € 500.000 voor terug, en alvast 50.000 Libertaanse dollars in test-versie. Je kan al ermee betalen bij de bedrijven van Libertas Live Company. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) :We hebben hier de Euro. En ik denk dat de Taalwijk wel een plaatsje vrij heeft, mss. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::Eh... Daar wou ik al erges 'n kerk neerzette :S --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::Dan zet je er ook een kerk bij :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::::In de Koran staat dat dat niet mag :P dacht ik. Misschien moeten we een libertaanse dollar invoeren. Ik denk dat ik meer ruimte nodig heb in de Taalwijk daar. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Mediawijk, Wikiwijk... Helemaal leeg. Taalwijk is al zo opgepropt... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::: Ik zal wel een plaatsje voor je regelen in Wikistad, als je belooft dat je er een uitgebreid artikel van maakt >;P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik? Ja hoor, en ik wil later nog 1 moskee plaatsen in de Gelderswijk. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::::::Wacht even, het moet wel in verhouding blijven met de populatie he. Een moskee voor 1 persoon is al te veel :p, wij hebben 2 kerken voor 10 christenen xD [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Er zijn vast meerdere moslims! Of we bouwen nu een tijdelijke moskee tot die in de Gelderswijk er is. 23 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC)'Tahrim Veltman' :::::::::::Je mag een deel van 't KOL-complex gebruike. Christene dele nu eenmaal. --`OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mag ik het ander deel van het bos gebruiken als tijdelijke moskee? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) O wacht even, dat bos wordt niet eens gekapt. Noch voor de KOL, noch voor een moskee. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :Dacht het wel. :P 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Je begint op dinges (P) te lijken... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Dacht het niet. :P (OWTB, word geen dinges!) 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) ::::Jaja :S Ik werk verder aan m'n KOL-complex. Dan blijft 't IQ iets hoger... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen,waar veel Libertaanse moslims wonen mag je een moskee neerzetten, desnoods wel op een van mijn huizen. Ik ben ook erg benieuwd naar je kerken OWTB.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Btw, zie ook Overleg:Stadhuis van Wikistad. 24 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer' [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Ik wil er even tussen uit! Ik neem twee weekjes een break, ik wil even uitrusten, dus niet schrikken mensen ;) Greenday2 25 jun 2008 19:40 (UTC) :Vergeet niet terug te komen! :P 25 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk niet ;-) Trouwens, eigenlijk ben ik maar een week niet aanwezig, maar nu doek het ook rustig aan ;) Greenday2 26 jun 2008 12:46 (UTC) :::Ik hoop wel dat je actief bent als er stemmingen worden gehouden binnen het parlement, als je tot lid wordt verkozen :). Neem het ff rustig aan, als je wil kan ik de Clints Compagny even voor je leiden terwijl je afwezig bent, want daar zijn vrienden voor he. Laat het me even weten. Groetjes, 'Tahrim Veltman' 26 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) ::::Als het niet hoeft kan je het gewoon ook even zeggen... 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::::Heb toch gezegd dat ik wat minder actief ben, en dus minder snel antwoord ;) Voor mij is het goed, maar wel geen grote veranderingen! Greenday2 27 jun 2008 16:46 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar je zei ook niet deze week :P nee, geen grote veranderingen. Misschien zal ik eventuele hoofdzetelafbeeldingen voor je uitzoeken, ik heb er al 1 gekozen. 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 16:58 (UTC) Klik hier en win 5000 euro! Het werkt echt :P 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 15:53 (UTC) Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? 'Tahrim Veltman' 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. 'Tahrim Veltman' 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Sportcomplex CV? 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? 'Tahrim Veltman' 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer' [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC) ---- Skyline van Wikistad Kunnen we deze foto als skyline van Wikistad gebruiken oid? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 20:56 (UTC) :Best wel een mooie foto. 28 jun 2008 09:02 (UTC) ::Kunnen we hem dan gebruiken? 213.10.27.88 28 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :::Van mijn part wel, maar ik zou het eens aan de burgemeester vragen, Alexandru. 28 jun 2008 09:54 (UTC) ::::Zal het ff vragen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 28 jun 2008 10:05 (UTC) Dringend personeel gezocht Wie meld zich aan bij TahR78's lekkernijen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 27 jun 2008 21:13 (UTC) T'is weer van da Exact waarom ik nie meer meedee. 29 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Dit is zo typisch. Het ging net goed, '''net goed' (!). Geloof me dat het over een week net zo zal zijn als vorige week, OK? 29 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::Dat hoop ook ik hoor. Mag ik je er wel eens op wijzen dat jullie actie op Wikia Home er eindeloos over ging? Me zo vals beschuldigen alsof ik een schurk ben. Een beetje meer menselijkheid mag wel. 29 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig alstublieft uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:09 (UTC) Heeft iemand een plekje voor een eerste bioscoop van Bioscoopketen Franesia? Alvast bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:37 (UTC) :Het is voor de Mediawijk. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::Volgensmij zit het daar vol. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:42 (UTC) :::Bovenaan links is een ruimte. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is een huis. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::::Da's een fout ingevuld vak, da's voor een bedrijf bestemd (kleur en grootte) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel vaker rode huizen gezien. Misschien zijn dat grotere huizen, of huizen met een speciale eigenschap ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::In de mediawijk zijn alle bedrijven bruin! En van die grootte, maar ik ga verder werken aan Cettatie ;) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Nouja, rood-bruinig. Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::Bruin idd, op de laptop is de kleur wel goed, op de gezinscomputer is het rood :S TahR78 19 jul 2008 21:13 (UTC) Anfii Laat hem met rust. Ik ken hem nog van een andere wiki... laat ik zeggen dat het een grappenmaker is, dus ga er niet op in ajb. 4 jul 2008 06:39 (UTC) :Een clown dus... :P Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:41 (UTC) ::Zou je ook kunnen zeggen 4 jul 2008 06:43 (UTC) :::Ik ga ff verder travailleren aan Cettatie hé ;) Tot straks Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt al vakantie dus? Dit is mijn laatste schooldag :D, duurt 2 uurtjes. 4 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb al een week vakantie ;) In Lokeren is er een school waar ze al twee weken vakantie hebben, net na de examens ist school gedaan. Greenday2 4 jul 2008 06:53 (UTC) ::::::Ben er weer ^^ Greenday2 4 jul 2008 07:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb sinds de 27e vakantie. Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::::Ik alweer 3 uur (vervroegd genomen ;), snel weggegaan), maar na een potje voetballen in zo'n weer... 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Flickr Zijn Flickr afbeeldingen hier toegestaan? Tahrim Veltman 4 jul 2008 10:29 (UTC) :Als ze onder Creative Commons vallen, zoals deze waarom niet? Of is dat een foute veronderstelling? MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) ::They're allowed. 4 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) Koop! 't Ist deês tïem moôglyk um de huûs in Vreêland an tau skaffe! Dü mût nah deês paçhena jâhn um de huûs in tau lömde. Auw dü soll werweekómt sïnn. Aôrsel nie en "koôp"! -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 11:08 (UTC) Voetbal Hé, jongens, ik was gisterenavond weg, maar 'k wou gewoon even laten weten dat het verslag van de voetbalwedstrijd erg cool gedaan is! Was vast leuk om te volgen en ik heb het met plezier gelezen! Lijkt me veel werk om het zo volledig te doen. :P En 2-2's mooie score voor de eerste wedstrijd van Muntegu, hé Maarten. :)MilesColtrane 6 jul 2008 09:38 (UTC) :Thnx, blij om nog wat positieve reacties te horen ;). Op naar de volgende wedstrijd dan maar he :D. 6 jul 2008 09:40 (UTC) Shame on you ! Pardon me my expression, but you are behaving als little children ! Is that really what you want to achieve on this wikiki ? Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) :Sur! Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::Sure of Sur ? Jullie zijn gek. Lars Washington 6 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::Lars, ben rustig... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::Sure, bedankt voor 't compliment ;) En als je ruzie komt stoken, wil je dan a.u.b weggaan, en stop met veralgemenen Greenday2 6 jul 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::::Wiki* en please*, niet pleaze.. 6 jul 2008 19:34 (UTC) Vraagje Zetten jullie nu alles van mij terug ? Begrijp het niet, zijn het dan toch niet zo'n slechte edits of houden jullie van een veranderingetje of Tapetenwechsel zoals ze dat in de Duitse taal zeggen??? Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:02 (UTC) :De LWFC heeft ervoor gezorgd dat de artikelen terugkomen. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:03 (UTC) :: Lars Washington 7 jul 2008 08:09 (UTC) :::Lars Washington Fan Club. --OWTB 7 jul 2008 08:13 (UTC) ::::Nee, er was niks mis met deze artikelen. Jij had ze toen verwijderd uit woede (zoek maar op in de geschiedenis, er heeft nergens "wiu" of "wikificatie" gestaan) behalve bij de Auerbacher die ik nu gewikificeerd heb (alhoewel de lijn in het verhaal nog niet geweldig loopt).. 7 jul 2008 08:25 (UTC) Stemacteurs gezocht Eens zin in iets anders? (<- m'n grote adverteer openingszin :P) Voor de tekenfilmserie Zalzaa X3 ben ik nog op zoek naar enkele acteurs om de 2D-personages leven in te blazen! Je mag gerust twee of zelfs drie stemmetjes doen. Ik ben niet radeloos of zo :P, ik kan ook gewoon acteurs bedenken, maar misschien is iemand van jullie wel geïnteresseerd. MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:06 (UTC) :Hierzo interesse! Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) ::Geef mij anders nog maar een paar rolletjes hoor. -- 7 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) :::Tahrim, wat dacht je van Malf of Neuroo? En Maarten, om je verder te typecasten :P grapje, wat dacht je van Blarflab? MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::::Malf lijkt me wel OK. Tahrim Veltman 7 jul 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb er ook niks op tegen ;) 7 jul 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::::::Oké, hier is de rolverdeling! Bedankt, jongens! Ik heb er jullie namen voluit geschreven, maar je mag het gerust aanpassen als je liever een pseudoniem gebruikt of een andere link verkiest (bv naar gebruikerspagina). MilesColtrane 8 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) Mededeling Ik heb een mededeling, waarschijnlijk zal ik de komende weken een beetje inactief zijn vanwege de verbouwing van mijn huis. Dit betekent dat ik op sommige dagen alleen ong. een uurtje of een klein beetje langer kan werken of helemaal NIET. Hou hier aub rekening mee. Tahrim Veltman 8 jul 2008 19:14 (UTC) :Nou, hopelijk lukt de verbouwing een beetje :) Dan maak ik hier ook maar gebruik van door te zeggen dat ik de komende 2 à 3 week waarschijnlijk 0× zal bewerken, sinds ik en Ben op verkansie gaan naar N-Pruises/Z-Denemarken. (dus vandaag is der letsche Tag in follige luxe :'( :P) Ben is 't toch al gewend van Lovia :D (Ben's Beaver River Campang hahahah) Weten jullie ook meteen de rede waarom ik zojuist 22 dagen in Mäöres heb aangemaakt en waarom ik al om 6 uur in de verkansie op ben :D --OWTB 9 jul 2008 03:54 (UTC) ::Tnx, zie jullie vanavond mss weer. Ff naar de carpetright :P 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 09:27 (UTC) 900 Opnieuw naar de 1000 dan maar :D. 9 jul 2008 06:27 (UTC) Stats Jullie mogen zeggen wat jullie willen, maar er is weer een stijgende lijn :D 9 jul 2008 07:59 (UTC) Schrijfwedstrijd Ben van plan om een schrijfwedstrijd te houden om snel naar de duizend te gaan, maar met kwalitatieve en lange artikelen. Iemand een idee? 9 jul 2008 17:11 (UTC) :Dat zijn twee dingen die niet samengaan. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) ::idd, als een artikel lang wordt, is de kans groot dat de saaiheid groter wordt, en de kwaliteit ferm daalt... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) :::;). Wat is jullie voorstel dan :-? 10 jul 2008 17:43 (UTC) Vlamingen vs Nederlanders Hier zijn zowel Vlamingen als Nederlanders, net wat ik nodig heb, zo kan ik het uit twee standpunten bekijken. Er is namelijk een Nederlander die hetvolgende beweert: a separate Flemish ethnic group is, and has been, nonexistent. The Flemish and Dutch form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. Er is een bewerkingsoorlog geweest, etc omdat ik vind dat Vlamingen een eigen volk zijn. Ik zou graag weten wat jullie over die bewering denken, en eventueel argumenten waarom Vlamingen bestaan of niet bestaan. Het lijkt misschien een rare vraag ofzo, maar ik wil niet dat als iemand informatie over Vlamingen opzoekt op Wikipedia en ziet dat ze niet bestaan (of omgekeerd, als dat u mening is). Ik geef de link nog niet omdat ik jullie meningen zo onafhankelijk mogelijk wil... 9 jul 2008 23:34 (UTC) :Ze vonden Aeres en Nederlands ook hetzelfde dus dan denk ik dat ik helaas ook denk dat Vlamingen en Nederlanders hetzelfde zijn. -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 07:20 (UTC) ::Is de Nederlander Zeeuws? Misschien is ie nog nooit aan de Belgisch/Franse grens geweest. Daar zou hij misschien stellen: The Flemish and French form a linguistic and cultural unity, and because of this, despite being politically divided, form a single ethnic group. (grappig vind ik dit). Het hangt er allemaal van af waar je nu juist aan de taalgrens zit. Al eens aan een rasechte Vlaming gevraagd wat een broodje gezond is, of een glas karnemelk besteld in een Vlaams café, of bitterballen ? Dit vind oprecht ik een leuk thema. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 08:46 (UTC) :::Ik snap het niet zo goed, maar Vlamingen zijn volgens mij (nog) geen volk, maar Belgen.... Greenday2 10 jul 2008 09:26 (UTC) ::::Dat is het 'em juist dacht ik, het idee dat we iedereen (weer) eens in kastjes gaan onderbrengen met een stempel erop, griezelig! etnische groepen ? Na zoveel oorlogen en bezettingen is deze grens in de benelux totaal vervaagd. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 10:05 (UTC) :::::Een Belgisch volk bestaat niet, zoveel is zeker. België was immers een neutraal landje gemaakt door de drie grootmachten, wat nu niet meer nodig is door de vrede (daarom steun ik ook Vlaanderen's onafhankelijkheid). De vraag is: bestaat België nu uit (Walloniërs/Fransen - ook zo iets) + Vlamingen of Nederlanders? 10 jul 2008 10:18 (UTC) ::::::België bestaat uit Vlamingen, Walen en Oostkantoners (of zoiets :S) Wij Vlamingen hebben een andere cultuur dan zowel de Nederlanders en de Walen, maar er zijn wel enkele overeenkomsten. Een van die is bijvoorbeeld de taal. Maar wij zijn GEEN Nederlanders. En geef die link eens :D -- 10 jul 2008 10:33 (UTC) :::::::Idd, GEEN NEDERLANDERS, en in Belgie zijn er drie talen, Vlaams, Frans en Duits, geen Belgisch zoals mijn kleine broeren denken :) Greenday2 10 jul 2008 10:37 (UTC) ::::::::De officiële talen zijn Nederlands, Frans en Duits. Maar die gelden enkel voor de overheid en onderwijs. Het Vlaams is niet officieel, maar het wordt wel gesproken. @MenM: de pagina in kwestie is wikipedia:Dutch (ethnic group#Flemish (geschiedenis). De Nederlander die het volhoudt is wikipedia:User:HP1740-B. (gelieve u niet te mengen in de discussies etc) 10 jul 2008 11:50 (UTC) :Officiële talen bedoel je, want als we er de vele (streekdialecten) gaan bijrekenen, waar de één de ander niet begrijpt, raken we waarschijnlijk niet uitgeteld. Vlaams is geen taal maar een "slang" van het Nederlands zou ik zo zeggen. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 11:54 (UTC) ::Dat is niet waar. De Taalunie zegt dat Nederlands en Vlaams twee substandaarden zijn van één taal (dus met elk zijn dialecten). 10 jul 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Voilà, weer iets bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::In mijn ogen zouden Nederlanders anders zijn dan Vlamingen, als Limburgers ook tot een ander volk gerekend zouden worden. Maar om eerlijk te zijn, zijn die "Oostkantoners" gewoon Duitsers, de "Walen" gewoon Fransen en de "Vlamingen" ook gewoon (etnisch) Nederlanders. Maar aangezien er al 150 jaar overheen is gegaan, zal dat steeds moeilijker gezegd kunnen worden. Een grappig voorbeeld is "Moldavië", die "Moldavisch" zijn.. - en kom nou, dat Vlaams en dat Limburgs lijken toch zo sterk op het Nederlands. 10 jul 2008 15:13 (UTC) :::::Mij werd geleerd dat Vlaams niet op Nederlands lijkt, maar omgekeerd, zie maar de Kelten? Of zit ik nu fout? Greenday2 10 jul 2008 16:14 (UTC) ::::::Ah, lol. 10 jul 2008 16:16 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb een interessante site gevonden die iedereen moet tekenen: http://www.vlaamseonafhankelijkheid.be/ 10 jul 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Alsof het wat uithaalt :S 10 jul 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Dutch_%28ethnic_group%29 Zinloos... 10 jul 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Zijn ant-Vlaamse acties zijn nog niet voorbij: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Talk:Flemish_people&diff=224385295&oldid=210773931 10 jul 2008 21:31 (UTC) :Morgenstond heeft goud in de mond ::Omdat ze er ginder toch willen blijven op doorrammen, stel ik voor een DNA-test te nemen van zowel (rasechte?) Nederlanders als (rasechte?) Vlamingen... ::Wat betreft de betiteling : waarom niet heel eenvoudig modern Dutch, dan heeft iedereen weer een vers beentje om op (aan) te knagen. Lars Washington 11 jul 2008 06:26 (UTC) 924 Nog een artikel en we hebben 75 artikelen binnen 10 dagen geschreven :D 12 jul 2008 15:53 (UTC) :T'gaat goed :) Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Idd. Best veel. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::Als we zo door blijven gaan: nog tien dagen en we zitten (alweer) op de 1000 ;) 12 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::::Wie heeft zin om de 925e aan te maken? Btw, zie ook de Wikistad:Hotlist :D 12 jul 2008 16:37 (UTC) :::::Zal ff kijken. Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:41 (UTC) ::::::Tellen redirects mee? :P Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:43 (UTC) :::::::Gemaakt! Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) :::::::: <:o) Op naar de 1000. (redirects tellen niet mee, nee ;)) 12 jul 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::::::::En 150 nieuwe pagina's sinds een maand geleden :) 12 jul 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Zou wel leuk zijn als redirects zouden meetellen :P Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 16:58 (UTC) www.kinderwiki.net Zie de beschrijving op de Hoofdpagina om te zien wat KinderWiki inhoudt. ---- :Zeker kijken! Greenday2 12 jul 2008 16:25 (UTC) Opstappen Ik denk dat ik maar eens opstap. Lars Washington 12 jul 2008 18:47 (UTC) :Waarom? Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) ::Omdat ik een break neem! Lars Washington 13 jul 2008 06:50 (UTC) :::Ok. Ben ik ouk met bezig, mer ik moes nag 'n bedrijfje redde van de KvK :) (veel me in wen ik aan 't slapen waar) --OWTB 13 jul 2008 07:25 (UTC) kut, m'n nl zuig :P ::::O, dacht dat je voor altijd weg zou gaan :P 213.10.27.88 13 jul 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::::Yup. 13 jul 2008 10:44 (UTC) Vraag Hoi, ik ben nieuw hier. Ik heb een vraag: Wie bepaald hier wat mag en wat niet mag? Of mag je in principe alles doen wat je wilt (zolang je je maar aan de regels houdt) aangezien het allemaal denkbeeldig is? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:30 (UTC) :Hey, welkom op Wikistad. De Grondwet bepaalt eigenlijk wat wel en wat niet mag, dus het is aangeraden om die rustig door te lezen. Er zijn dus toch een paar regels. Als je 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt krijg je de status burger, dan kan je al in het stemlokaal stemmen, in het parlement komen te zitten en een tweede huis kan je dan kopen. Ik raad je aan om er dan eentje in Civitas Libertas-Strand te kopen (:P). Als je vragen hebt, kan je mij altijd even roepen. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:36 (UTC) Oke, bedankt. Maar mijn volgende vraag is dit: Wikistad is een republiek, maar het zou toch ook kunnen zijn dat er vroeger een monarchie was en die afgeschaft is? Dit is toch niet uitgesloten? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:43 (UTC) :Ik zou het niet weten, anders zou je het aan onze historicus Gebruiker:Bucurestean moeten vragen. Trouwens voor de duidelijkheid: ons land heet eigenlijk Libertas, de site heet Wikistad, snap je? Wikistad is ook onze hoofdstad. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:49 (UTC) Oow ja, even vergeten. Ik heb gekeken bij Raad van Libertaanse Adel. Maar daar zijn leden die tot adel zijn 'verheven'. Wat ik graag wil doen is een (niet-bestaande natuurlijk) adelijke familie bedenken. Gewoon artikels erover maken zodat je een adelijke lijn heb met een paleis in bijvoorbeeld Wikistad. Zoiets. Moet ik dat aan Gebruiker:Bucurestean vragen of mag ik dus gewoon opzetten? Ik zou dit graag willen doen. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:57 (UTC) :Ehm, ik raad je aan om het inderdaad aan Bucurestean te vragen (meestal zou ik zeggen om het aan president Martijn te vragen, maar die is nu afwezig). Ik ben niet zo ervaren met de Libertaanse geschiedenis, ik ben meer van het moderne Libertas :) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:02 (UTC) Oke, dat heb ik gedaan. Ik wacht op een reactie van hem. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:18 (UTC) :Hij zal zometeen wel komen, hij moet wel want hij moet de voetbalscores bijhouden (we hebben nu zo een Eredivisie-achtige competitie met allerlei voetbalwedstrijden t/m de 31e, ik doe mee met mijn ploeg FC Civitesse, speel vanavond mn tweede wedstrijd :)) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:21 (UTC) Duitse Wikistad Is er trouwens een Duitse Wikistad? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:39 (UTC) :Nope. 16 jul 2008 08:27 (UTC) ::Wil iemand me er dan mee helpen :P Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::Moet je een request doen op request.wikia.com. Ben wel bereid om je te helpen (ten minste, een klein beetje met de structuur enzo) 16 jul 2008 17:12 (UTC) ::::Maar hoe gaan we het noemen? Wikistad't'? De.nation? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:16 (UTC) :::::En hoe gaan we het land noemn? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:27 (UTC) ::::::Mmm... de.land? :D en hoe we het gaan noemen... ik weet niet, aan jou de eer . Waarschijnlijk Veltland ofzo ;p 16 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::::Weet het niet... Wikilandt-Wikicty wordt de naam dus, de.land (de.land of de.landt?) maar de naam... Wat betekenen Adlibita en Illenulando eigenlijk ?Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::::Land is toch zonder t? RoWikicity heet de site. Ro(emeense) Wiki City. Città = Stad. 16 jul 2008 17:57 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb het eigenlijk over de naam van het land, zoals het Libertas hier heet en villevirtuelle Cettatie heet. Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) :::::::::Ilenulando betekent niks en de betekenis van Adlibita ben ik ook even kwijt. (kwam van het Latijn, Ad Libitum ofzo) 16 jul 2008 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Sukkel :P Ilenulando = Èèlenjerlandj = Eilandenland :P --OWTB 8 aug 2008 06:11 (UTC) ::::::::::"Naar believen" 16 jul 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::::::::::Aha. Wat vind je van Freiland? Hitland? Schönerland? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC)S ::::::::::::Bij Hitl... denk ik aan iets anders. Freiland klinkt niet. Schönerland.... mjah... lijkt me wel OK (als het grammaticaal correct is iig ;)). 16 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::heb je nog een idee? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::: euhm... Frinzheim :p. Weet ik veel. Volgensmij was er nog een Duitser in Lovia... GameLord! 16 jul 2008 18:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Zullen we anders het verzoek indienen? Trouwens: hoe gaat de hoofdstad heten? Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Tuurlijk, maar ik heb daar altijd problemen mee (iets met mijn e-mailadres :S, hij wil m niet pakken). De hoofdstad... :p. Kweenie, t wordt toch jouw wiki? Veltheim! 17 jul 2008 11:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No mang, ik wil niet met alle eer strijken. Frankheim? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:01 (UTC) Frankheim is perfect. 17 jul 2008 12:05 (UTC) :En dan nog een rivier langs Frankheim. Wat dácht je daarvan, je mag wel daar de vice-president worden, daarom vraag ik dit allemaal. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:14 (UTC) :Trouwens dan kunnen we mijn adres gebruiken. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 12:40 (UTC) ::Frankheim am Main/am Reijn ofzoiets? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::Ja, Frankheim am Reijn! Briljant! Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::: Thanks . Maar nu nog de naam voor het land. Misschien een variatie op Freiheit? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:22 (UTC) :::: Frihedland? Het is niet Duits, maar Deens. En Deens en Duits liggen best dicht bij elkaar qua woorden enzo. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:23 (UTC) :::::hmm... Frieland, Freiland?? Wat is duits voor Vrede of Mooi? Heb je misschien nog een ander idee? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:30 (UTC) :::::: Ik denk niet dat Freiland echt goed is...als je de uitspraak bekijkt. Mooi is schön en vrede is Frieden. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:31 (UTC) :::::: Liberaal is in het Duits Liberale, misschien daar een variatie op, zoals bij onze Libertas. Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:33 (UTC) :::::::Zijn er nog synoniemen in het Nederlands voor Vrede, mooi en vrijheid? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:34 (UTC) :::::::: Nee, niet dat ik op dit moment kan bedenken. Maar misschien een vernoeming? Alexandria of iets...? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:38 (UTC) :Vrede: harmonie, kalmte, rust :Vrijheid: onafhankelijkheid, liberteit :Liberaal: vrijzinnig, mild, orthodontox :Kan iemand (een deel van) dit naar Duits vertalen? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) (P.S. Angelanie? Duitsanie? Freitanie? Libertanie?) ::Frieden: Harmonie, Ruhe, Frieden Freiheit: Unabhängigkeit, liberteit Liberale: Liberaler, mild, orthodontox :: Libertanië of Libertania? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 14:52 (UTC) Dan wordt het wel Frankheim am Rhein, (Reijn is geen Duits :)). De naam van het land kun je ook later bedenken (hebben ze hier ook gedaan), we hebben in ieder geval een begin. En vicepresident vind ik een prachtige taak . Thanks! 17 jul 2008 15:29 (UTC) :In het Duits wordt dat Libertanien. Maar... nog een beetje afbuigen dan ;). Liebertänien (van het werkwoord "Lieben" :D) 17 jul 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::Liebertanien met puntjes op de A dus? Maar we Vernederlandsen het hier naar Libertanie met puntjes op de laatste E. OK? 213.10.27.88 17 jul 2008 15:41 (UTC) :::Mjah.. Lievertanië :D (Lieb = Lief) 17 jul 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat we de request nu kunnen indienen. Eens? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:18 (UTC) :::::Jawohl! Als je linkt naar http://wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_wiki_nations ben je sneller klaar ;). Btw, wat gaat het adres worden? de.land? 17 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::::::Ja, de.land.wikia.com... In het engels wordt het Libertania toch? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::::Default language Engels of Duits? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::::::Welke categorie? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:27 (UTC) :::::::Ja, en in het Roemeens precies hetzelfde, maar dat boeit geen ene ... ! 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Duits 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Fiction/Place 17 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) Url = de.land 17 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Doe ik ook, maar toch komt er The name cannot contain special characters (like $ or @) and must be a single lower-case word without spaces. te staan. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:36 (UTC) ::doe dan maar land en dan zet je zelf op de (o)p dat het de.land moet zijn en of een admin je ermee kan helpen. 17 jul 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::Opmerking? En trouwens wat moet ik schrijven bij Community: Who will join you in building your wiki? Do you plan to recruit users? Is there a community for this topic?. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::Geef die link naar het artikel "Fictional wiki nations" op wikia.com. Ja, we hebben users die bij willen dragen. Dan is het goed. 17 jul 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::::waar moet ik die link zetten? Srry dat ik zoveel vraag Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:46 (UTC) Maakt niks uit. Maak gwn de request aan en dan doe ik het wel ;) 17 jul 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Done. Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::De request 17 jul 2008 17:58 (UTC) Sebiet is er voor iedereen een aparte wiki... 17 jul 2008 18:34 (UTC) :Gelijk heb je! Lars Washington 17 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::Wattes? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 18:51 (UTC) :::Pessimist ;) 17 jul 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::::Nog steeds problemen? :S 17 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) Hij wordt aangemaakt! Jongens, we krijgen een Wikiland erbij! Wikiland sucht Hulp! Tahrim Veltman 18 jul 2008 13:47 (UTC) Vraagje En hoe verder? Waar moeten we ons op focussen - vinden jullie? Ik zie honderden beginnetjes, maar sommige gaan over heel lastige onderwerpen en zijn dus lastig uit te breiden. Of gaan we dit afmaken? Óf moeten we ons nu focussen op buitenlandse zaken? De categorieën gaan ook niet altijd even soepel, en misschien moeten we meer gebruik gaan maken van sjablonen. Verder heb ik al een paar maanden nog een ideetje in mijn hoofd, dat niet zo supernoodzakelijk is: een soort van interactieve kaart - weet nog niet of het gaat werken. Maar wat vinden jullie nou? 18 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) Concertgebouw Is er hier al een concertgebouw eigenlijk? TahR78 18 jul 2008 22:46 (UTC) :Nope. 19 jul 2008 10:54 (UTC) Wanneer loopt de Libertaanse zomervakantie af? TahR78 20 jul 2008 11:24 (UTC) Adverteren kent iemand plekken waar je kan adverteren behalve de vredesgazet?--TahR78 27 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) Comedy TV-zender Even voor de duidelijkheid: Ik ga ook een Comedy TV zender maken misschien, genaamd ComedyTV (heel toepasselijk :P). Maar dan ook met een paar echte programma's. TahR78 28 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) Lieve Libertanen, Ik geef mijn functie als Vice-President op. Het heeft gewoonweg geen zin meer. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip voor de situatie kunnen opbrengen. Ik denk dat ik Libertas zal moeten verlaten. Graag zou ik alles wat ik bezit aan Ben willen geven. Een warmbehartende groet uit Limburg, Hajje en toet trèffe, --OWTB 2 aug 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Jammer dat het weer zo moest lopen. Ik heb wel wat gemist tijdens mijn vakantie zie ik. Kan iemand me vertellen waar Maarten is gebleven? 2 aug 2008 20:23 (UTC) ::ik meende weg jillis tingen 2 aug 23:06 (UTC) :::Hoeft niet per se, misschien een break of nog op vakantie. Martijn, was jij misschien op die 14-daagse vakantie? Dan heb ik me vergist xD 213.10.27.88 2 aug 2008 22:11 (UTC) ::::Nu is hij wel weg... 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:37 (UTC) :::::Nee, Maarten ging 14 dagen op vakantie. Toen was ik al een hele tijd weg na de zoveelste ruzie hier. Toen ben ik 10 dagen op vakantie geweest en gisteren teruggekomen. Donderdag ga ik weer voor 10 dagen weg. 3 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::Ah, dan is dit waarschijnlijk de laatste dag dat we elkaar spreken, morgen ga ik weg en ik kom woensdagnacht terug. Of vertrek je later op de donderdag? 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:44 (UTC) Crisis Het lijkt erop dat Libertas nu weer in een crisis leeft. Ik wil hier even jullie aandacht, dames en heren. Het is overgelaten aan ons, de nieuwe generatie. De president, vice-president en premier zijn vertrokken: daarom zullen er binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden moeten worden. Vanaf maandag ben ik tot en met 6 augustus naar Frankfurt: waarschijnlijk zullen we een laptop meenemen. Ik wou even zeggen: ik ben hier niet de president, maar hou het aub rustig. Na het mooie juni gebeurd dit nu weer, we kunnen van Libertas iets maken! 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:30 (UTC) Heeft iemand een tijdelijke oplosing. Ik zat te denken aan een cricis regering van 2 mensen die de verkiezingen organiseren en alles rustig houdt jillis 3 aug 2008 20:35 (UTC) :Laat maar, de president gaat er iets aan doen. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Jillids kom op IRC. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::ok ik hoop zo snel mogelijk o en ik kom maar het kan eventjes duren jillis 3 aug 2008 20:52 (UTC) ::: Ik zou graag de President vragen of hij een woordje wil richten tot ons, de burgers om even duidelijk aan te geven wat er aan de hand is en wat er gaat gebeuren om alles weer op de rails te krijgen. Big Man 4 aug 2008 11:26 (UTC) :::: Misschien iedereen eerst de hand in eigen boezem steken ? (smile) Lars Washington 4 aug 2008 11:39 (UTC) Een woordje van de president Beste inwoners van Libertas Op verzoek van enkele inwoners zal ik door middel van dit bericht duidelijkheid proberen te scheppen over de huidige situatie. Zoals velen onder u weten zijn zowel de Vicepresident als de Eerste Minister vertrokken en hebben ze hun functies neergelegd. Daarnaast is er ook een internationaal conflict met Lovia aan de gang. Deze 2 zaken dienen beide zo snel mogelijk opgelost worden. Ik heb Martijn van der Putten reeds gevraagd om de functies van Eerste Minister én Vicepresident op zich te nemen. Tot op heden heb ik hier jammer genoeg geen antwoord op gehad. Van zodra hij mij iets laat weten zal ik zo snel mogelijk de inwoners inlichten over de stand van zaken. Daarnaast ben ik ook bezig met een vredesverdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia op te stellen. Van zodra deze af is zal ik ze aan de Loviaanse koning voorleggen en met hem bespreken. Ziezo, ik hoop u door middel van dit bericht genoeg duidelijkheid over de zaak te hebben gegeven. Uw President, 4 aug 2008 12:54 (UTC) :Ik ben trouwes gwoon opgestapt omdat ik toch niets te doen had :P --OWTB 7 aug 2008 08:37 (UTC) ::XD Maar volgens mij moeten er echt nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden worden, de regering van nu is jammerlijk genoeg echt niet actief meer... :::Oh maar ikke ben nu trug :D (de vice president werd weer inaktief nadat hij gestop was :P) Heb daarzjuna Nýttfrón in kaart gebracht. Moet eers nog ef alles over geschiedenis, demografie, bezienswaardigheden etc aanmake, ik ben verlopig wel zoet met Libertas, Lovia en Invingeria. :) --OWTB 8 aug 2008 06:08 (UTC) '08-08-08' Heel speciale dag vandaag !!!!! Lars Washington 8 aug 2008 09:18 (UTC) :Ook de opening van Beijing 2008 he. 213.10.27.88 8 aug 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::Waarom anders dacht je dat ze er in China mee wachtten tot 080808 ? Bijgelovig ? een goed gesternte ? the Omen ? Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::Ja, dit maak je maar 1 keer mee in je leven. Weer in 3008, maar dan leven wij niet meer ;) De kinderen van onze kinderen van onze kinderen enz. zullen dan zeggen: Kijk, 8-8-8, dit had overoveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroverovergrootpapa ook meegemaakt! 213.10.27.88 9 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::::Misschien wordt het ingekort tot bedovergrootvader, met al die technologiën en genen die ons nu ter beschikking staan (hihi) Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::: :P maar heb je nog wat gerechten voor het stadsetentje? Ik ga trouwens TahR78's lekkernijen vernieuwen, ga ook loempia en de enige echte Berliners verkopen. De echte Duitse dan, toen ik in Frankfurt was de 4e, 5e en 6e van deze maand van dit jaar waren ze zo lekker! 15px Tahrim Veltman 9 aug 2008 15:18 (UTC) Liebertanien is opgehouden met bestaan Waarschijnlijk zal er later een stemming worden gehouden over een Duits stadje in Libertas. Verder wordt er misschien een nationaal stadion gebouwd in Civitas Libertas, hier moet alleen nog wel overlegd worden. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 17:46 (UTC) Iedereen met vakantie? Of is het een algemene malaise ? Lars Washington 12 aug 2008 07:54 (UTC) :Help je nog mee? 213.10.27.88 12 aug 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::Wanneer jullie dit willen. Wil je wél aanmelden graag. Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 06:40 (UTC) Beste Libertanen, Omdat ik het meer dan druk genoeg heb met allerlei andere dingen wil ik u hierbij laten weten dat ik Libertas ga verlaten. Mocht je me nodig hebben kun je me altijd mailen via mijn gebruikerspagina. Veel succes en veel plezier in de toekomst. Nationale redding Wie wil er in deze raad, voor de (vierde) poging tot heropleving? # 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) # ... # ... Doel: * Activiteit, organisatie, actualiteit * Nieuwe verkiezingen * ... 17 aug 2008 12:27 (UTC) :Wie wordt dan minister van transport? Ik had nog wel voorstellen voor de LRT. ProCleaning vraagt of zij de rijtuigen van de LRT mag wassen, schoonmaken, verfen enzovoorts. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 13:30 (UTC) ::Niet zo belangrijk, heel de regering is toch al lang in mekaar gevallen... Greenday2 17 aug 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::Nou best wel hoor, nu lijkt Libertas de slechtse van de voormalige UWN te zijn. Als Martijn het toch verlaat zou ik best de taak van minister willen hebben, had al ideetjes voor stationsborden... 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:00 (UTC) ::::Ik laat even weten dat ik er ook nog ben... Ik kan mss helpen bij wat dan ook jammer dat iedereen Libertas verlaat. Bob I 17 aug 2008 20:58 (UTC) :::::Het komt vast weer goed met Libertas, daar ben ik van overtuigd ! Lars Washington 18 aug 2008 04:03 (UTC) ::::::Tahrim, ofterwel laten we het zo ofterwel moeten d'er nieuwe verkiezingen komen, je hebt niet het recht zomaar deze positie in te nemen, tenzij iedereen akkoord is, en er (eventueel) gestemd is ;)Greenday2 18 aug 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::Ik zei alleen dat ik er alvast interesse voor heb. Niet dat ik het direct wil innemen. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Wie is trouwens burg. van Victoria, -Wikistad, eerste minister en minister van BZ? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) :::::::::tijdje Voor Alexander vertrok (burgemeester van Wikistad) besliste hij dat ik burgemeester werd van Wikistad, is alleen nog niet in werking getreed... Greenday2 18 aug 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Moet daar dan ook niet over gestemd worden? Je kunt dan toch nog niet zomaar een plaats innemen? Ik heb overigens best interesse voor de positie als burgemeester van Victoria. Emma McGregor 18 aug 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::We hebben multi-verkiezingen nodig, misschien gaat dat dan sneller. Want Emma kan niet zomaar burg. van Victoria worden en Greenday burg. van Wikistad, dat zou dan ook volgens de wet verboden moeten zijn mits iedereen overeens is. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Idd. ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maar dan ben ik ook oneerlijk verkozen... Idee: We houden binnenstadse verkiezingen. Ik in Civitas, Emma in Victoria en Greenday in Wikistad. Dat is misschien een idee alvast. 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:17 (UTC) :Om te vermijden dat we (inwoners) allemaal weer die hele rompslomp van verkiezingen moeten doorlopen, stel ik voor dat iedereen uitkiest wat hij graag zou doen en dat diegenen die daar niet mee akkoord gaan, zich melden. We hadden nu al zoveel verkiezingen hier in Libertas dat we bepaalde landen concurrentie zouden kunnen aandoen Lars Washington 20 aug 2008 13:38 (UTC) :Oke, zoals Tahrim al zei, ik dan wikistad, tah civitas en emma victoria? Greenday2 20 aug 2008 14:28 (UTC) volledigheidshalve, dit is een gesprek dat (oorspronkelijk op de OP van Gebruiker:TahR78 in de kroeg zal worden vergezet. dimitri = geen koning meer --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 13:24 (UTC) En dan, ben je nu gelukkig? Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 15:33 (UTC) Half wel en half niet (big smile) --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:07 (UTC) Afgezet? Zoja = waarom? En wie is de huidige koning dan? 213.10.27.88 1 sep 2008 16:46 (UTC) Stapde zelf op. Er is geen köning meer. --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:48 (UTC) Ja, hij stapte misschien zèlf op, maar jullie weten deksels goed waarom! Jullie moesten je eigenlijk schamen voor hetgeen gebeurd is, eerst op stad.wikia.com en dan op nation.wikia.com. Ik kan er heus niet om lachen en vind het heel bedroevend. Jullie hebben zijn mooie bijdragen en zijn intensieve medewerking niet in dank afgenomen en ik kan best begrijpen dat hij er tenslotte de brui aan gaf. Ik was steeds voorstander van een UWN omdat er (volgens mij althans) op deze manier minder achter de schermen zou kunnen gewerkt worden, maar ook dat voorstel bleek een maat voor niets. Hetgeen hier en overal elders gebeurd is noem in regelrecht VANDALISME. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:28 (UTC) Vindt ik ook maar willen jullie dit elders bespreken: ik heb hier niets mee te maken met wat er gebeurd is, ik wist niet eens dat er wat was gebeurd eerst. Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Mogen wij U vragen alle verdere gesprekken i.v.m. deze issue hier verder te zetten ? U zal begrijpen dat dit de meest geschikte plek is. Alvast bedankt voor uw bereidwillige medewerking. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::Nieuwsgierig naar Ziltland Breng ons een bezoekje, steeds welkom. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 18:04 (UTC) :::Mijn doel was één ding. De koning niet standaard in 't parlement zetten. Maar ja, hij stapde zelf op en doet nu andere dingen, zijn pech. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 05:09 (UTC) ::::Daar ben je dan glansrijk in geslaagd zou ik zo zeggen. BTW, beter een Koning die zich actief inzet voor zijn Koninkrijkje dan (verkozen) parlementsleden die hun taak niet naar behoren uitvoeren en de burger voor schut zetten. Vind je niet ??? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::Niet verwijte a.u.b. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik verwijt niets, ik stel alleen vast. , BTW, ik had daar nog zo'n vraagje mbt tot de de.wikipedia, kan jij me daar misschien mee helpen ? Deed vandaag nl een paar kleinere edits en nu blijken bepaalde highlighted in de lijsten van ondermeer eigen bijdragen. Bestaat daar een specifieke reden voor ? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 14:35 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Zouden Spoorwegen en Ziltland hier ook thuishoren zoals adlibita e.a. Lars Washington 5 sep 2008 17:44 (UTC)? :Ziltland kan wel denk ik, maar Spoorwegen niet want dat is niet echt een wikinatie. 15px Tahrim Veltman 5 sep 2008 17:56 (UTC) :Tot wie moet ik mij nu richten om dit uit te voeren denk je ? Lars Washington 6 sep 2008 15:40 (UTC) ::Tja... TahR78 6 sep 2008 21:32 (UTC) :::Spoorwegen niet, ziltland misschien... Greenday2 Crimejob.nl Voor mensen die eens een online misdaadspel willen proberen: Crimejob.nl is zo een leuk crimespel! Greenday :Hoi. Als we toch even hierover gaan: ook Bendes.nl is leuk. Je hebt daar verschillende rangen en kan samenwerken. 213.10.27.88 23 sep 2008 19:09 (UTC) Aeres Zou iemand mee kunnen helpen met een versie van het Aeres voor het artikel Station Skeênð Industræë? Hij is nu in het Nederlands geschreven, maar op de huidige redirect Skeênð Industræë zou ik ook graag de tekst in het Aeres willen plaatsen, dus wie wil me helpen? 15px Tahrim Veltman 29 sep 2008 21:26 (UTC) :User:TahR78 maakte dit aan, misschien een bericht achterlaten op zijn overlegpagina Lars Washington 30 sep 2008 09:31 (UTC) ::Ik ben TahR78 -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 30 sep 2008 14:14 (UTC) :Hoe kan dat nu? Lars Washington 30 sep 2008 15:50 (UTC) ::Hahahahahhahaha ::Slimbo, je kan toch je handtekeningen veranderen! 213.10.27.88 30 sep 2008 18:41 (UTC) :::Enne, waar is dat goed voor ??? 213.10.27.88 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 oct 2008 07:17 (UTC) Lars Washington 1 okt 2008 05:20 (UTC) ::::Ff dimmen. Heb je soms geheugenverlies? Hoe kan jouw handtekening Lars Washington zijn terwijl er staat dat Aesopos het bijvoorbeeld gemaakt heeft? 213.10.27.88 1 okt 2008 13:19 (UTC) :::::Omdat je kan invullen wat je wil natuurlijk bij Tekst voor ondertekening. Correct ? Lars Washington 1 okt 2008 15:02 (UTC) ::::::Ja... Daarom is Tahrim Veldman een synoniem voor TahR78, en dit ip-adres een anoniem synoniem, ook voor TahR78. Wil je misschien nog meehelpen met de LRT plannen? 213.10.27.88 1 okt 2008 16:01 (UTC) :::::::Veltman* ;) :::::::Damnit, die achternaam valt me nu een beetje tegen... 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 okt 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::Wat wil je dat ik doe ? Lars Washington 2 okt 2008 11:56 (UTC) Duitse Wikistad Onlangs heb ik een nieuwe Duitse Wikistad geopend, genaamd Libertanie. Op de.land.wikia.com kan je deze wiki vinden. Ik ben bezig met de basisartikelen, liever dus niet editten (oftewel eigen bedrijven of scholen maken). Ik zoek wel hulp voor de basis. Kan jij: goed Duits of Engels? Meld je dan hieronder eventjes aan. * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Met vriendelijke groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 4 okt 2008 16:04 (UTC) Hallo Ik schrijf dit om te melden dat ik jullie niet vergeten ben, Ik hoop dat jullie alles nog goed kunnen regelen? -- Bob I 10 okt 2008 16:42 (UTC) Hallo. Kun je FF naar lovia komen Pierlot Adrianusz 10 okt 2008 16:47 (UTC) Skin Hello. Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old monobook skin. Any user is welcome to keep monobook in their personal , but we will no longer be supporting this skin, so if you'd like to see the newest features at Wikia, have a look at the new Monaco skin. You are welcome to customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. Angela (talk) 26 okt 2008 02:22 (UTC) WOW Zoals de titel zegt; het doet pijn om te zien hoe dood het hier is, er is gewoon niets veranderd sinds ik hier voor het laatst was. * Wat gaat eraan gebeuren? * Wie gaat ervoor zorgen dat er wat gebeurd? * Waar is iedereen???? Big Man 31 okt 2008 19:29 (UTC) :Waar was jij al die tijd dan? 15px Tahrim Veltman 31 okt 2008 23:36 (UTC) :: Ik ben 3 maanden lang ziekenhuis in, ziekenhuis uit gegaan oke. Big Man 3 nov 2008 18:34 (UTC) Question The Lovian people, or better said: these wikians want to ask YOU to have a look at en:Forum:National Salvation. Maybe we could build up a new kind of relationship, so I'd rather say that it's important ;) Bucureştean 10 nov 2008 19:58 (UTC) Time for a change Dear inhabitants of Libertas, I'm proud and happy to tell you that Vreêland has now a new and strong economy! Vreêland (found aeres.wikia.com) relives! All other wikinations seem to be less active than Vreêland, so the situation has turned a little bit. I think now is the best time to form a new union, we have seen many ideas and organisations fail, but those were all formed in "the big nations". Vreêland now announces that they are willing to found a new organisation, a pieceful one. We really do need such an organisation now it goes bad with the other nations. Vreêland currently is the only strong nation and we are willing to help you. Please say your opinion. President of Vreêland, Mark Vondeegel 8 dec 2008 06:51 (UTC) :Go ahead ;) --Bucureştean 8 dec 2008 10:58 (UTC) ---- Important: We zijn een nieuwe wiki-organisatie aan het opzetten. Altijd al invloed willen hebben? :p Doe nu mee! ---- Bucureştean 12 dec 2008 14:44 (UTC) :Important = Belangrijk... --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 08:36 (UTC)